Chat et Souris
by Mascarade
Summary: Et si Raoul parvenait à convaincre Christine, sans le vouloir, de tuer le fantôme de l'opéra dans son sommeil pour garantir leur avenir? Toutefois, ce que Christine ignore, c'est qu'un fantôme ne dort jamais… Dark fic. Contenu mature. Christine x Erik.


**Résumé : **Et si Raoul parvenait à convaincre Christine, sans le vouloir, de tuer le fantôme de l'opéra dans son sommeil pour garantir leur avenir? Toutefois, ce que Christine ignore, c'est qu'un fantôme ne dort jamais… Dark fic. Contenu mature. Christine x Erik.

**Disclaimer : **Le fantôme de l'opéra est l'œuvre de Gaston Leroux. Je ne suis qu'un artiste de l'ombre qui rêve, au fonds de sa cellule, de nuits étoilées.

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note : **Je n'apparais pas souvent dans la section nouveauté, ayant la santé fragile... mais bon, passons. L'histoire est un peu un mélange du roman et du film, comme j'aime les deux il est difficile de trancher plus pour un que pour l'autre. La personnalité d'Erik est un peu plus tordue, alors je le répète, c'est une dark fic... Bonne lecture à ceux qui auront l'audace de s'aventurer dans ce récit de quelques chapitres.

* * *

CHAT ET SOURIS

1. La traîtrise de la petite souris

Raoul n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était passé trop de choses ces derniers temps. Il y avait eu la mystérieuse disparition de Christine, le meurtre de Joseph Buquet, le bal masqué et le duel dans le cimetière. Une série d'événements pour lesquels il n'avait pu les voir venir à temps. Dès qu'il essayait de contrecarrer les plans du fantôme, il échouait. Cet homme, fantôme, ange de musique ou qu'importe qui il fut, devait être condamné devant la justice pour chacun de ses crimes.

Tourmenté, Raoul faisait les cent pas dans la loge de Christine alors que cette dernière était assise devant sa vanité, pâle comme la mort. Elle n'osait regarder le grand miroir derrière elle de crainte d'y croiser le masque blanc du fantôme, mais il lui avait donné sa parole une heure plus tôt. Il avait agréé à sa requête de demeurer seule.

Elle avait grand besoin de repos. La leçon du soir l'avait éprouvée. Oui, elle lui avait menti, mais en parfait gentleman qu'il était, il s'était retiré sans investiguer plus loin. Elle avait eu peur, tellement peur de sa réaction qu'elle en frémissait encore!

- Ne préfères-tu pas un autre endroit?

Christine sembla sortir de sa torpeur en hochant négativement de la tête.

- Non, Raoul.

- Ne crains-tu pas qu'il ne nous surprenne ensemble, ici?

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Comment savoir?

- Il me l'a promis.

Raoul soupira.

- Que peut bien valoir la promesse d'un meurtrier?

- Il m'a accordé sa confiance, je dois en faire de même.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire, Christine, mais pourquoi trembles-tu?

La jeune femme poussa une longue plainte suivie de sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, piégée au cœur d'un profond désespoir. Raoul se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la rassurer. L'envie soudaine de se gifler lui-même lui prit mais il retint son élan. Il avait beau être vicomte, il ne maîtrisait pas toujours les conversations interpersonnelles. Discuter avec des associés n'était visiblement pas la même chose qu'avec l'être aimé.

Ses doigts camouflant son visage, Christine sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des mains de Raoul contre les siennes qui étaient glacées. Doucement, il les abaissa, dévoilant la figure de Christine baignée de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oh Christine, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi! »

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, Raoul.

Il serra sa frêle silhouette contre son torse, désireux de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait grandement besoin et pour lequel les mots lui faussaient si fâcheusement compagnie. Il repoussa les dernières larmes sur les joues de Christine à l'aide de ses pouces et lui sourit malgré les pensées relatives aux heures sombres auxquelles ils étaient actuellement tous deux confrontés.

- Je t'aime Christine, tu le sais?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Elle n'osa admettre qu'elle l'aimait aussi. D'une main incertaine, elle voulut serrer contre ses doigts l'anneau des fiançailles que Raoul lui avait offert, mais il n'y était plus. Tâtonnant le vide, elle se rappela soudainement comment il avait disparu. Le fantôme de l'opéra le lui avait brutalement retiré au cours du bal masqué.

- As-tu confiance en nous?

Elle parvint à lui sourire, malgré la profonde inquiétude qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Bien. Alors, ensemble, nous trouverons une solution.

Il semblait si déterminé, qu'elle se peinait silencieusement de vouloir le contredire. Elle voulait croire en son courage, mais elle ne partageait pas son assurance devant la situation.

« Voyons, voyons… »

Raoul se redressa, un index songeur tapotant ses lèvres. Telle une enfant, Christine attrapa la chemise nacrée de son fiancé.

- Enfuyons-nous, ce soir.

Le jeune homme demeurait perplexe. De nouvelles larmes glissaient sur les joues de Christine, mais il n'osait lui aussi céder à la peur qui troublait les traits de sa jeune compagne.

« Je t'en prie Raoul! »

- Où que nous allions, il nous traquera sans relâche.

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi moi? Je ne suis rien Raoul!

Raoul faisait de nouveau les cent pas, cherchant lui aussi la clef du mystère.

- Tu le disais par toi-même, il t'a accordé sa confiance, lui qui ne doit avoir confiance en personne pour survivre. Faut-il donc qu'il t'aime à ce point?

Le cœur de Christine rata un battement dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre avec précipitation. Elle blêmit quoiqu'elle fût déjà bien pâle.

- Qu'en sais-je?

Mais au fond, elle le savait, elle s'en doutait bien. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui avait enseigné son don avec la patience sacrée d'un ange. Pourquoi sinon dans l'espoir de partager les secrets d'une âme rongée par l'échec d'une vie qu'il ne pouvait avoir? Un artiste de l'ombre ne peut exister sans sa muse de lumière. Elle était sa reconnaissance, sa gloire.

- Et quand on aime, on partage ses moindres secrets, poursuivit Raoul.

Son regard s'illumina.

« Oui. Tu connais le chemin vers son antre, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

- C'était comme dans un rêve éveillé.

Raoul revint vers elle, se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Fais un effort!

- Je ne crois pas… - elle marqua une pause - …tout me souvenir.

- Il faut agir pour notre salut.

- Raoul, que veux-tu dire?

Il plongea son regard cristallin dans le sien.

- Guide-moi vers son repère.

Christine recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, horrifiée qu'une telle pensée ait pu naître dans l'esprit de son bien-aimé.

- Raoul, non!

- Christine, cet homme n'a rien d'humain.

Il allait se débarrasser du fantôme de l'opéra une bonne fois pour toutes!

- Aurais-tu perdu la tête?

- Non.

- N'y va pas, je t'en conjure. Il te tuera!

- Pas s'il ignore ma venue.

Raoul demeura un instant muet. Le silence empli la pièce durant quelques secondes qui semblaient être des heures. Ils étaient tous deux songeurs, mais Christine savait, elle, ce qu'il attendait dans ce silence inquiétant et qu'il n'osait prononcer à vive voix.

- Il te tuera, mais pas moi.

- NON! S'indigna Raoul.

Il donna un coup ferme de son poing contre le bras du siège où Christine était installée. Bien qu'elle sursauta, elle n'était pas résolue à changer d'idée.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il a confiance en moi.

- Christine!

- C'est le seul moyen.

Raoul soupira.

- Comment peux-tu exiger un tel acte de toi? Te souiller les mains que tu as pures pour mettre un terme à la folie de ce meurtrier? C'est insensé.

- Dirais-tu que j'ai perdu l'esprit?

- Non, Christine. Tu as seulement été très éprouvée ces derniers temps. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en demander autant.

Christine ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de donner une apparence honnête à ses propos sans que Raoul ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, si elle les ferma, c'est qu'elle savait que son regard la trahirait.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Pardonne-moi d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Elles sont certes exagérées.

Raoul lui sourit.

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. J'irai parler aux directeurs de l'opéra. Je crois savoir comment le piéger. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle?

- Dis-moi…

- Pas maintenant. Je veux que pour une fois, tu puisses te reposer sans te soucier du lendemain.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour baiser son front avant de se retirer, fébrile. Il était persuadé que son plan serait infaillible.

« Bonne nuit Christine. »

- Bonne nuit, Raoul.

Il sortit. Le silence retomba dans la loge. Christine s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour écouter à la porte les pas de Raoul qui s'éloignaient. Rassurée, elle posa son regard sur la commode.

Là, au côté de sa brosse à cheveux, se tenait une longue épingle pour retenir les cheveux en chignon. Elle servait presque uniquement pour les perruques imposantes que les comédiennes devaient porter. Elle était pourvue d'une lame bien pointue. Christine se souvenait trop bien de cette fois où elle s'était coupé le bout d'un doigt en caressant l'objet. Il pourrait donc aisément transpercer la chair.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Oui, elle avait menti à Raoul comme elle avait menti au fantôme.

« Raoul, ne m'en veux pas. »

[…]

De l'autre côté du miroir, telle Alice, Christine marchait avec précaution sur le sol. La pierre était froide sous ses pieds déjà glacés. Il faisait sombre, aussi se félicitait-elle d'avoir amené une chandelle pour guider ses pas.

Le chemin était long et ardu. Il y avait aux parois de grandes toiles d'araignée qu'il lui fallait éviter. Elle glissa sa main contre la pierre, fermant les yeux de temps à autre pour se remémorer sa première venue dans cet endroit hostile. Il y avait tant d'embranchements, tant d'escaliers! Où aller? Elle baissa le regard.

« Oh! »

Des pétales de roses étaient disposés ça et là. Qui d'autre si ce n'était le fantôme pouvait les avoir déposés à son attention? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Christine oserait s'aventurer pour se rendre jusqu'à son repère? Son cœur battit la chamade. Il savait, il savait! Il était trop tard pour reculer, du moins osait-elle le croire.

Elle suivit ce parcours tracé pour elle, frissonnant et poussant parfois des petits cris de frayeur quand une souris se faufilait entre ses pieds. Bientôt, elle entendit le doux clapotis de l'eau. L'escalier la mena à la barque sur la rive sombre.

Elle jeta sa chandelle à l'eau. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent alors qu'elle posa un pied hésitant dans la barque. Elle s'empara de la perche qui lui permettrait de guider l'embarcation bien qu'elle ne sut comment elle ferait. Après quelques coups malhabiles dans l'eau, elle comprit le principe bien que ses mouvements n'avaient rien de parfait.

La barque s'éloigna tranquillement de la rambarde où elle était accostée. Christine soupira. Désormais, elle avait franchi le point de non retour. Le chemin lui sembla long, terriblement long. Elle ignorait où aller. Elle se rappelait vaguement le mythe du Labyrinthe et de Thésée. Comment ce dernier avait-il fait déjà pour retrouver son chemin? Ici, il n'y avait aucun fil pour marquer son chemin…

Au bout d'un moment, elle retira la perche avant de s'assoir dans la barque, ses bras et sa tête épuisés par l'effort. Elle somnolait alors que l'embarcation prenait elle seule la route sur ce lac infini. Sa mission était d'une importance capitale, mais elle ne pouvait contenir cette envie irrépressible de ne dormir rien qu'un peu… un tout petit peu…

[…]

Christine ouvrit de nouveau les yeux lorsque le bruit de la barque contre le roc trouva écho à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Elle constata qu'elle était arrivée au repaire du fantôme sans qu'elle ne sut comment elle y était parvenue. Le démon lui-même avait dû guider l'embarcation maudite…

Elle reconnaissait cette demeure. Elle était dans le même état que la dernière fois, seul manquait à l'appel le fantôme lui-même dans ce paysage plutôt déconcertant au milieu de nulle part. Sans plus se poser de questions, car toute sa tête n'était concentrée que sur un objectif, c'est-à-dire trouver le fantôme, elle partit à sa recherche.

Elle se rappelait cette chambre à elle où elle avait dormi dans un lit à la forme d'un cygne. Que ce temps-là lui semblait si loin! En quelques enjambées, elle avait reconnu la disposition des appartements du fantôme sans y retrouver sa trace. Où donc le monstre devait-il sommeiller? Elle monta un escalier où un voile pourpre dissimulait du regard des curieux une pièce encore inexplorée par la jeune ingénue. Lentement, elle souleva le tissu et retint un hoquet d'effroi de son autre main valide.

Là, au beau milieu de cette chambre, reposait dans un cercueil d'ébène l'homme qui avait bouleversé à jamais sa vie : le fantôme de l'opéra! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa bonne fortune. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses doigts entremêlés sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Même endormi, il ne s'était défait de son masque blanc qu'il portait sur la moitié de son visage.

Elle s'avança, penchant un bras vers sa jambe où elle avait dissimulé l'épingle à cheveux dans un de ses collants. Elle en sortit l'arme sans ne cilla. Il devait dormir d'un sommeil profond. Sa main retenant l'objet tremblait. Elle devait le faire, mais son corps la trahissait. Elle était terriblement nerveuse. Si elle raterait son coup, qu'adviendrait-il de Raoul? D'elle?

Elle voulait en finir au plus vite, mais comment atteindre ce torse qui n'était pas à la portée de son bras? En effet, le fantôme avait bien choisi l'emplacement de sa couche. Nulle ne pouvait lui faire de mal sans pénétrer à la fois dans son cercueil ouvert pour le blesser. C'était de la pure folie, mais la conscience de Christine oscillait dangereusement entre réalité et cauchemar. Elle devait mettre un terme à ce chaos pour survivre. Oui, elle devait tuer le fantôme. Maintenant!

Cinq marches la séparaient du démon assoupi dans ce cercueil qui serait son lieu de sépulture éternel. Elle les escalada toutes, prête à sceller son destin et le sien. Elle posa un premier pied dans le cercueil, puis un second. À demi-accroupie au-dessus de ce qui serait bientôt la triste dépouille du fantôme de l'opéra, elle pinça ses lèvres entre elles. De ses mains unies, elle éleva vers le ciel son arme et ferma les yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à formuler une prière muette.

Cet acte ultime marquerait la fin des agissements du fantôme. Une page serait tournée. Christine pourrait à nouveau respirer librement. Elle allait revivre. Elle allait enfin…

- Christine…

- Ah…!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme jamais auparavant, seul contraste manifeste sur son corps stupéfié par la peur. Le fantôme, lui, pour sa part, se contentait de l'observer à sa guise. Avait-il feint tout ce temps le sommeil?!

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence…?

Sa voix était calme et posée, non comme celle de quelqu'un que l'on surprend au réveil. Oh! Comme elle aurait voulu disparaître à l'instant, mais hélas aucun de ses membres ne répondaient aux cris de frayeur que poussaient son âme.

Elle était seule et à la merci du fantôme qui lui semblait savourer sa terreur. D'ailleurs, un rictus mauvais apparut au coin supérieur de ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« …bien que cela ne semble point réciproque... »

* * *

À suivre…


End file.
